<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hades and his colors by avalalaland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664397">Hades and his colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland'>avalalaland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Love, Personal Growth, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold, White, Red, and Pink Hade's colors bring him great meaning and lessons. They form him into who he is and who he is yet to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cerberus &amp; Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Leuce (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30505680">Hades y sus colores</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPrincess98/pseuds/SlyPrincess98">SlyPrincess98</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GOLD</p><p>At first there was darkness, acidity, fear and pain. Years of suffocation and loneliness. I was the first but not the last to be swallowed. My father was a tyrant and a giant. He was a king who used fear and pain as weapons. I can remember the helplessness and fear that tore through me everyday waiting for what I hoped my mother could keep at bay forever; but knowing that she couldn't. </p><p>Then I wasn't alone, a brother younger than I was when I had entered the acidic waters of my father's stomach. He was green and seemed like he was sad but not tormented. Maybe it was all the years running from our father, or watching him hurt our mother. Being ripped from what I knew and thrown in here. I remember watching him swim around me trying to help me feel better. </p><p>I remember the giant rock and then the resurfacing from my father's insides. I hit the ground, the pain and bright light discombobulating me. I woke up again in the dark and the faint light of candles I could hear voices. If it wasn't for the fact I was laying down and not in stomach acid I would have sworn I was still inside my father. </p><p>The first to come to me was my mother with my brothers. Poseidon having spent less time inside my father had recovered faster. My skin was ultra sensitive to touch and light. Another goddess that came to visit me was called Hestia. She was nice to me and didn't treat me like I was a monster. Shades of pink, green, purple, orange and then there was gold. </p><p>She came to me in the dark frightened of my appearance. Her cool yet warm touch changed my dressings and she blinded me with her beauty. I loved her from the moment my eyes laid upon her visage. I wanted her to be my everything. I would make her my equal all she had to do was say yes. She was my sun my world set upon her.</p><p>"H..H..Hera" I whispered her name rolling off my lips as a prayer to her.</p><p>Imprinting on her I would spend time alone or with her. I would train for the war ahead and she helped me to speak. Her bright golden light shone even in her darkest hours. Laying with her was like touching the sun itself. Power, grace, beauty. Her blues eyes looked into mine as she rode us both into bliss in the dark caverns. Lit by noting but fire.</p><p>She was my first love and in the end my first heartbreak. When my brother took the bright light of Olympus from me. I did not fight for I had been honed for the darkness. Now though I realize the light was not meant for me. The darkness held a better future or so I had believed. Losing her to my baby brother was the larger of the two blows. I knew why though light deserves light. I was darkness, and rage I was damaged. So I turned to the Underworld and created home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leuce</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't come to the mortal realm often. It was annoying to deal with Demeter. As the god of the ground and everything beneath it. I was turning out to be more powerful than my younger siblings. I controlled volcanoes, gems, earthquakes, among other things. It was when we created humans I realized I could control the dead. Mortals at first were annoying but their fear of me didn't matter. They could worship the light all they liked. Eventually it was the dark that would claim them. My affairs with Hera when my brother strayed turned me bitter. I felt like she kept me available so she could have someone to take her rages on sexually.</p><p>Her father was Oceanus. I had come across her on one of my breaks from the underworld. She had beautiful white skin and the blackest long silky hair. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She was tired of the ocean. She wanted a new adventure and in my loneliness I wanted companionship. I showed her what little I had and she helped me build a kingdom and helped turn me into a King.</p><p>I would watch her entranced as she swam through the water of the rivers of the underworld. I watched her from my office in the castle as she walked or frolicked among the pomegranate trees. We would walk through the Elysian fields together hand in hand. I showed her my kingdom and she was the first to embrace it as well as me.</p><p>Where Hera had been like grasping the sun Leuce was like holding the moon. She was cool, calm and enlightening. She was smooth flowing like a small river. She was all mine and in time I realized I was all hers. Where Hera had taught me strength in anger, she had taught me the strength in patience and calm.</p><p>She cured me of my aversion to water or I should say swimming. Being with her was like floating in cool tepid water. Like everything outside of myself wasn't important. She taught me what selfless love could look like. Weightless and care free.<br/>Making love among the wheat, flowers, and waters of my realm and the mortal realm. She pieced me back together. My heart and soul and personage may have looked like something out of a Mary Shelley novel but she showed me I could be good.  I could be good and still be a king. </p><p>She was my second heartbreak. She refused immortality not wanting to watch those around her die. She died in my arms on our last walk through the Elysian fields. My sadness, love and tears watered her into a beautiful poplar tree. A place I still go and visit when I need to remember what happiness is or how it feels to be loved.</p><p> Her memorial is as precious as my realm itself. Maybe even more so. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minthe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minthe.  </p><p>Her name makes those who care about me sneer. Others find her attitude repugnant. I deserve this.</p><p>She taught me what mental warfare was. What manipulation tasted like on my tongue and skin.  She turned my sadness and loneliness into a weapon and strung me from my neck with my despair.</p><p>She was beautiful, but with that came a taste like when you go out drinking and you enjoy yourself to the fullest only to wake up with last night antics in your mouth. She had a motto I learned about later "treat em mean keep em keen." Her penchant for manipulation unrivaled. Asking me for things and expecting me to purchase them for her. She used my pocketbook more than she used me.</p><p>I felt like I didn't deserve true happiness. She tried to destroy what good there was in me. </p><p>My inner child could see her bad for miles. The adult didn't want to be alone.</p><p>She was red like the anger and hate that consumed her soul. We were both damaged people. We could make this work right?</p><p>Her joy was inflicting pain and her friends if you could call them that enjoyed the same. She cheated and lied. I ignored all the signs to leave. No one could love me. Everyone chose the path of not staying so that meant I could not be loved right?<br/>
"You look just like your father" she yelled "No one but me could love you"</p><p>"Your a real piece of shit!"</p><p>SLAP!</p><p>That wasn't the first time she had said those things. It wasn't the first time she put her hands on me knowing that because of how my father treated my mother. She used my morals and values against me in relationship warfare. </p><p>Would I ever be loved.</p><p>Minthe taught me Strength in walking away from a sure thing. She taught me to stop being afraid of my loneliness and to expect more from those in my life who were supposed to care. She taught my most important lesson yet. Don't be afraid to jump.<br/>
Our story ended where my last began. </p><p>At first all I could remember and feel were her claws on my skin, her words wrapped around my mind like a poisonous snake. <br/>
 <br/>
"Time heals all," my therapist says. "Take it one day at a time this one sounds like a keeper." He stared at me over his glasses slumped in his white upholstered chair. My white hair is a mess from running my hands through it. My dress shirt sleeves rolled up and a stunned look on my face. My eyes wide and distressed. In my hands was a tiny mint plant. I looked at him and let out the air I had been holding, I smiled. He was right.</p><p> The mint plant sitting on my windowsill in the kitchen is the only reminder of her these days. All the turmoil, hate, and discontent erased by love. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kore/Persephone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kore Prosperina Persephone</p><p>Pink, bright and vibrant pink</p><p>She was happiness and innocence wrapped in melancholy and rage.</p><p>She entered my life when it was at a crossroads and she was that mistaken turn that leads to something completely unexpected yet amazing.</p><p>She was light and dark. She was my sunrise and sunset. I would give her the stars if it meant she would smile at me for a second more.</p><p>Pink unruliness, unafraid of stigma and no desire for politics. </p><p>Late night cuddles, and infinite hand holds. </p><p>She ran through my mind without even trying. She was the heat of a summer day and the cool wind of the fall. She was gentle mornings and butterfly kisses.</p><p>The fertility goddess who was raised caged and tormented like me. We hated crowds and parties though she put on a braver face than I. </p><p>Her warmth extricated my cold frozen heart with one look at her across a crowded room. Her smile is a beacon to my weary soul on a hard day.</p><p>She held me through the nightmares, held my hand through the therapy sessions. In turn I got to hold her through hers. She helped me bury our fur children under my favorite white poplar tree when the time came for them to pass.</p><p>She took the eternal oath of friendship and companionship and when it looked like she would be forcibly removed from my side forever she ripped open the pomegranate herself the juice pouring down her wrists like blood and ate it. </p><p>She refused to give me up and even better she refused to give up on me.</p><p>She released me with a mint plant and gave me her complete trust.</p><p>She was the end of everything and the beginning of it all. </p><p>Her lesson, the greatest of all, was teaching me unconditional love, loyalty and devotion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BONUS: Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>black</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so small when I found him. </p><p>His sister had run him off. I felt akin too him as someone cast out from my group to broken to love.</p><p>He stood by my side and in time he guarded the gates to my kingdom.</p><p>He was my faithful companion. </p><p>He helped when we added to our family one four legged soul at a time.</p><p>I care for him and he for me. Battle companions and best friends.</p><p>His coat is black like shiny armor from the eggs and souls of murders. </p><p>He protected me and then the Queen even before she was.</p><p>When our beautiful gifts started walking he was there to guide them and protect.</p><p>He is my spoiled boy. My wife's good boy. </p><p>He is Cerberus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>